Alone
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: bingung... huwaa gak bisa bikin summary nih Maaf ya
1. Alone

**Orang bertanya : Disclaimer Saint Seiya siapa?**

**Yumi : sumpah dah bukan punya gua! Bener ! kagak boong sumpah!**

**Orang bertanya : jadi punya di mana? Eh, punya siapa?**

**Yumi : Punya Masami Kurumada – sensei… sumpah deh gak boong! Beneran … aduh _**

**Orang bertanya : ni author kenapa sih ? (ngebatin bingung)**

**Alone**

**Settingnya… tetap di Jepang ^_^ Tapi di sini di ceritakan kalo Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu bukan Saint melainkan remaja biasa. Gua gak tertarik untuk 'membiarkan' Saori ikutan di fic ini, so maaf kalo ada penyuka Saori. Oh ya… gua (kok gua ya? Tega banget _) juga meng-insert dua tokoh buatan sendiri. Cuma buat pendukung cerita aja kok ^_^ Thank's for read ^_^ Sekalian… saya gak bikin kalo Shun pacaran sama June ^_^ Sorry buat penyuka pairing yang satu ini.**

**Alone**

* * *

><p>Rumah Sakit Tokyo<p>

21:00 p.m.

"Shun…? Lu udah sadar?"

"Uh… di mana ini… niisan?"

"Hah… syukurlah lu udah sadar, tunggu …"

Shun Amamiya, seminggu yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan hingga koma. Syukurlah ia selamat dan sadar setelah selama seminggu terombang-ambing di antara kematian dan kehidupan. Ia adalah sorang remaja cowok yang tampan, pintar dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, ia tinggal dengan keluarganya Hiroki Amamiya, ayahnya, Misaki Amamiya, ibunya dan Ikki Amamiya, kakaknya.

"Shun…? Ahh! Syukurlah sayang kamu sudah sadar." kata mama Shun sambil berurai air mata, memeluk Shun yang masih lemas.

"Ma… Mama?" tanya Shun.

"Iya sayang, ini mama…" jawab mamanya.

Papanya juga ada di sana tersenyum memandanginya, begitu juga dengan kakak dan teman sejak kecilnya, June.

"Mama…" kata Shun lagi.

"Ya sayang?" tanya mamanya lembut.

"Shun… Shun…"

"Ya…?"

"Shun laper…"

Ikki & June : _sweatdrop! _

Ikki : Eh! Dasar Author ayan! Suasana lagi haru begini, malah… Aduh… Gua gatak juga lu!

Author : wekekekekekek sorry

Back to the story

"Hehe… iya sayang. Tapi makan bubur aja ya? Sabar ya, Hiroki tolong cariin bubur ya." pinta mama Shun pada papanya.

"Biar June aja tante,…" kata June.

"Oh… makasih kalo gitu… Tolong ya." kata mamanya Shun.

"Ayo sini, gua anterin!" kata Ikki.

Lalu June dan Ikki pergi keluar dan mencari bubur ^_^ Dan kembali setelah nya.

A weeks later…

Shun siap untuk pulang dan memulai aktivitasnya kembali, meski masih terlihat lemas tapi ia tak ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Maka hari ini ia pulang bersama keluarganya. Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka sampai di rumah, Shun langsung menuju kamar tidurnya dan meminta orang tuanya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri untuk sementara ini. Ia langsung mengambil buku-buku, tas dan seragam sekolahnya. Ia ingin langsung kembali bersekolah. Ia merasa dengan kembali bersekolah akan membuatnya lebih baik, ia pun bergegas tidur ketika tiba-tiba ia berkata "jishin", membuat otaknya terpacu, mengapa pula ia mengucapkan kata itu? Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur walau penasaran akan kata itu, saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu hanya sekilas dan tidak begitu jelas, tapi sesuatu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ia coba untuk tidak mengacuhkannya namun ia malah mendengar sebuah suara menyerukan nama seseorang dan hal itu terus terjadi. Shun mencoba untuk tenang dan akhirnya ia tertidur juga.

Morning…

"Mama!..." teriak Ikki.

"Kenapa, Ikki?" tanya mamanya lemah lembut.

"Shun udah rapi mo ke sekolah tuh, dia kan masih sakit!" tutur Ikki khawatir.

"Biarin daripada niisan, bolos kuliah melulu! Lagian Shun mau main sama temen-temen tau!"  
>"Yeee! Kamu ini!" kata Ikki kesal.<p>

"Sudah-sudah… gak pa-pa kalo kamu mau sekolah lagi, tapi hati-hati ya. Atau… Ikki antar adikmu, papa sudah berangkat kerja soalnya."

"Eh… gak usah ma, tadi Shun udah sms June, biar berangkat bareng."

Ting Nong… Ting Nong…

"Nah tuh dia! Shun berangkat ya… Dah…" kata Shun, mengecup pipi mamanya lalu pergi.

Dijalan…  
>"Aseeeekkk! Gak sabar gua ketemu sama bocah-bocah." kata Shun.<p>

"Lu kan belom sembuh total !" sungut June.

"Lho ? Sahabatmu ini udah sembuh dan akan 'total' setelah ketemu and kumpul-kumpul sama yang lain ... June!"

"Mana bisa begitu?" tanya June kesal.

"Udah! Gua gak mau ribut sama lu!" kata Shun.

June langsung diam dan fokus lagi menyetir mobilnya dalam diam, Shun memperhatikan June, ia bisa lihat kalau wajah sahabat terbaiknya begitu ketus, sampai takut Shun melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak tahan, June yang biasanya selalu kocak… Tapi ini malah diam tanpa suara, sama sekali…

"_Duh… mo ngomong, takut dia tambah marah. Gak ngomong, kok malah merasa bersalah ? Gua kenapa ini ?"_ batin Shun.

Saat masih bingung harus melakukan apa… Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, tapi Shun malah bengong.

"Whoi! Mo turun gak? Udah nyampe sekolah dodol!" tanya June ketus.

"Ahhh….iya…iya…" jawab Shun takut.

Lalu Shun turun, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas, tampak adik kelas Shun terutama peempuan memandanginya, seperti biasa… dan saat di kelas…

Kriiieeeetttttt…. (ceritanya suara pintu ^.^)

"SHUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

"HUUUUWWAAAA! AAAAA!"

GEBEBUUG!

"Aduh Yuririn, jangan nubluk gitu dong!"

"Kamu, bener-bener Shun nih? Udah sehat? Cooolll! Baguslah." kata seorang cewek pada Shun.

"Eh…iya makasih. Hehe… Errr June! Mo kemana?" kata Shun lalu beralih dari Yuririn ke June.

"Ke kelas Erii… mo ikut?" tanya June masih ketus.

"Iya…iya…" jawab Shun antusias. "Dah Yuririn! ^^"

Tak lama kemudian…

"My Man! Gile gua kangen banget sama lu! Untung lu kagak ke surga ya ?" kata Hyoga bahagia.

"Iya…bek, untung gua gak ke surga ye…" jawab Shun

(Note : Hyoga di panggil bebek di sini.)

"Mana yang laen?" tanya Shun.

"Belom dateng, btw pulang sekolah maen yuk! Kita hangout bareng-bareng sekalian ma cewek-cewek kita!" jawab Hyoga.

"Gua kan gak punya cewek…" kata Shun.

"Ya udahlah… Pokoknya kita maen O.K. ?"

"Up to you deh…" kata Shun lagi.

Lalu bel berbunyi, semua murid masuk kelas masing-masing. 1 jam… 2 jam… 3 jam… 4 jam… 5 jam pun berlalu dengan cepat, dan sesuai janji Shun dan teman-temannya hangout bareng. Dan setelah itu Shun pulang bersama June, kebetulan orang tua June sedang pergi jadi June main ke rumah Shun. Selesai makan malam bersama mamanya Shun, Ikki dan Shun, tadinya June mau pulang… Ketika tiba-tiba tidak di izinkan pulang oleh Shun, dengan alasan mau curhat private. Tidak tega melihat sahabatnya, June pun setuju saja.

Di kamar Shun…

"Juneee…. maaf ya yang tadi pagi…" kata Shun memelas.

"Hhh… iya-iya terus sekarang lu mo curhat apa?" tanya June to the point.

"Itu… anu… mmm… lu pernah ngasih liat gua lukisan gak?"

"Lukisan apa?" tanya June bingung.

"Entah… gua gak inget…" jawab Shun polos.

"Gua gak pernah bawa-bawa lukisan buat lu…" jawab June sambil meniup permen karetnya.

DUUUAAARRRR!

June langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, seluruh wajahnya tertutup permen karet. Dengan kesalnya ia menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi di ujung kamar Shun dan kembali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi -.- Ia menatap Shun lalu…

"Kalo mau, bilang! Jangan mecahin permen karet gua! Kunyuk!"

"Ahh… sorry gua cuma iseng… Swear gak ngira lu bakal marah, gua kira lu bakal ketawa… Btw maksudnya 'mau' itu apa ya?" tanya Shun lucu.

"Permen karet…! Lu mau permen karet apa gak?" kata June kesal.

"Ohhh… kirain ^^" kata Shun menggoda June.

"Kirain apa?" tanya June makin kesal.

"Gak… Tokyo rame…" jawab Shun sambil ketawa-ketawa.

June mendesah lalu tiduran di tempat tidur Shun, atap kamar Shun ada atap kacanya jadi ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang dari sana. Shun pun ikut tiduran di sebelah June dan ikut melihat bintang-bintang.

"June…" panggil Shun.

"Apa?" jawab June.

"Selama gua koma… apa aja yang udah terjadi?" tanya Shun.

"Gak banyak… paling ortu lu dan niisan Ikki yang khawatir terus tentang lu, begitu juga gua, bebek, Seiya, Erii, Shiryu, Miho, sama Shunrei. Terus adek-adek kelas yang nge-fans sama lu, ikut menjenguk and ngirimin bunga, neesan Esmeralda yang jagain lu tiap hari. Terus secret admires lu yang entah berapa jumlahnya ngirimin macem-macem ada bunga, boneka beruang, bangau kertas… Ya… cuma itu, kenapa?"

"Apa ada yang ngirimin lukisan?"

"Gak…"

"Apa ada anak cowok, kira-kira 13 tahun jenguk gua?" tanya Shun.

"Ha ? Gak ada… Sejak kapan lu punya fans cowok?"

"Yeeiii bukan itu maksudnya…"

"Lha terus ? Lagian lu aneh dari tadi, yang lukisan lah… anak cowok lah…ampe…"

"Awww…!" tiba-tiba Shun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya.

June langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Lu gak pa-pa? Apa ada yang sakit… Hei! Jawab!" tanya June khawatir.

"Gak… gua gak pa-pa, cuma tadi… ah udahlah." jawab Shun.

"Iiih! Kalo ada yang sakit bilang!" bentak June.

"Gak… swear… aduh jangan marah-marah dong! Gua takut nih!" kata Shun takut.

"Emang gua setan ?" tanya June kesal.

"Mirip…" jawab Shun innocent ^.^

"Arrrggghh! SHUUUN! Ngeselin lu!" histeris June kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan Shun.

"Eeehhh … tunggu!" kata Shun sambil menarik tangan June.

"Mo apa lagi? Curhatnya udah kan?" tanya June.

"Masa lu tega, ninggalin sahabat lu gitu aja sewaktu dia butuh lu…" kata Shun lalu mulai nangis.

Author : Dasar !

June tertegun, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa…

"HAHAHAHAHA! Shuuunnn! lu tuh dari dulu gak berubah ya? Udah cengeng, kelewat baik… haaahhh kocak!" kata June geli.

"Jangan ketawain gua, nyamuk! Lu sendiri apa tuh? Gak feminin?"

"Seharusnya lu bersyukur! Ketidakfemininan gua selama ini. Selalu bisa jagain lu kan?" tanya June.

"Gua bisa jaga diri sendiri kok, lagian gua juga bisa karate" balas Shun.

"Hahahahaha… teknik lu aja banyak yang salah! Dasar, hhh ya udahlah sekarang lu mau apa lagi?"tanya June.

"Lu nginep di sini… tidur di kamar gua aja, ntar gua tidur di tempat tidur atas lu yang bawah... atau sebaliknya."

"Gak! Gak mau! Gua mau pulang aja!" kata June.

"Jaaangggaaannnn… gua gak akan macem-macem, atau berbuat yang 'macem-macem' itu kok…" pinta Shun.

"Macem-macem apaan? Ahahaha… omongan lu udah dewasa ya… Kasih tau tante Misaki ahh…" kata June iseng lalu bergegas berlari keluar kamar Shun.

But…

"Eeeeehhhh Jangaaannn!" kata Shun.

Lalu ia membekap June dan menariknya kembali ke kamar, tapi entah kenapa June gak bisa ngelawan, tenaga Shun kuat banget.

"Sssttt jangan bilang-bilang kalo gua pernah nonton bokep sama bebek dkk dong!"

"Lu… sejak kapan? Aaahh nyebelin! Kenapa lu kuat banget? Kenapa gua gak bisa ngelawan lu?" kata June kesal, Shun terdiam… Lalu…

"Iya juga ya? Waaaahh… berarti gua udah bukan cowok cengeng lagi ^.^ Beware June! Siap-siap kalah di tempat latihan nanti…" goda Shun.

"Gak akan!" kata June kesal sekaligus heran. "Btw kapan lu nonton bf? Dasar! Liat aja gua bilangin niisan Ikki ntar…"

"Mana mungkin… orang niisan Ikki juga ikut nonton, ahahahaha…"

June : sweatdrop

Lalu mereka pun bercanda bersama-sama lagi, tampaknya suasana telah membaik begitu pula keadaan Shun, sepertinya ia telah benar-benar pulih…

**Author : Hyaaaaaaa Chapter 1 udah selesai ^.^ **

**Ikki : Kasih spoiler dong**

**Shun : iya-iya…**

**Author : Gak ahh…**

**June : Tega amat!**

**Author : tega aja… (dengan tampang tak berdosa)**

**All : *bawa piso* BANTAI AUTHORRRNYYAAA! HYAAAA!**


	2. Finally I Got You

**Chapter 2**

**Finally I Got You**

"Puuulliihhh? Dok, anda bilang adik saya sudah pulih ? Adik saya baru kemarin keluar dari rumah sakit? Dan sekarang harus begini lagi ? Apanya yang pulih ?" kata Ikki kesal sambil menggungcang-guncang tubuh si Dokter.

"Maaf, tapi… Keadaanya memang baik-baik saja, tapi ini aneh. Ia tak sadarkan diri…"

"Janga cuma bisa bilang maaf!"

"Niisan Ikki, jangan marah-marah gak ada gunanya…" kata June menenangkan.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, kami akan mendiagnosa pasien lagi. Mohon bersabar." kata sang dokter lalu kembali masuk ke ruang rawat Shun.

Semantara Ikki dan June menunggu di luar… Kemarin, saat akan berangakt sekolah tiba-tiba saja Shun jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Mama sama papa…?" tanya Ikki.

"Tante sama om, dateng sebentar lagi… neesan Esmeralda juga." jawab June pelan.

On The Other Side…

"Hey! Tunggu! Jangan lari!" teriak Shun…

Ia mengejar seorang anak laki-laki, lalu berhenti ketika ia sadar ia ada di suatu tempat yang begitu indah, sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga beraneka rupa dan warna, begitu indah sehingga Shun tak dapat berkata-kata.

Di rumah sakit…

"Sabar, Shun pasti bisa sembuh…ya?"

"Tapi Esmeralda, Shun baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemaren! Yah… dua hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa begini?"  
>"ini di luar kehendak kita Ikki, kita semua cuma bisa berdoa yang terbaik buat Shun… Gua juga sama sedih dan khawatir. Biar bagaimanapun … Shun udah kayak adik gua sendiri…" tutur Esmeralda lalu memeluk Ikki.<p>

Two days later…

22.00 p.m.

Kali ini giliran June, jagain Shun di rumah sakit. Ia terpaku sedih melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri…

…

…

…

"Tunngguuu!" Aaahhh kena juga kamu! Ayo jelasin sebenernya kamu siapa?" tanya Shun pada seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang kecoklatan.

"Lihat…" jawab anak lelaki itu.

Shun melihat sesuatu, awalnya tidak jelas tapi ia pun sadar kalo itu adalah dirinya, terbaring di tempat tidur di rumah sakit. Ia berlari menuju tubuhnya di ikuti anak kecil tadi. Ia lihat juga June duduk di sana, sambil memandangi Shun sedih…

"June… June… hey! June!" panggil Shun, dan saat ia coba menyentuh tangan June… Tapi tangannya malah menembus begitu saja.

"No! No! This is insane! Lu! Jawab kenapa gua bisa terpisah dari raga gua?" tanya Shun kasar terhadap anak lelaki itu.

"Kakak koma…" jawab anak kecil itu polos.

"Gimana bisa? Gua udah sembuuh!"

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba Shun tertarik… Terus tertarik ke masa lalu, terus dan terus sampai ke masa ia kecelakaan… Ia bisa lihat dengan jelas pecahan-pecahan ingatan dan semua memori yang ia ingat saat itu. Juga bagaimana keadaannya dan apa saja yang terjadi saat ia koma. Lalu akhirnya ia pun berhenti, di lihatnya sebuah rumah.

**Author : ADUUUHHHHHH JAAAANNNGGAAANNNN**

**All : BANTAAAIIII AUTHOOORRR!  
>Author : Udah doooonnng! ntar chapter tiga gak selesai nih!<br>All : BAAANNNTTAAAIIIII!  
>Shaka : Jangan suka menganggu anak kecil<strong>

**All (temasuk Author) : ini orang ikut-ikut aja…**

**Hyoga (datang tiba2) : AHHHH Udahh! Langsung lanjut aja ke Chapter 3**

**All (termasuk Shaka) : ini orang ikut-ikut aja…**

**Hyoga : sweatdrop **

**^.^**


	3. The Sweet and Sad Smile

**Chapter 3**

**Yumi : Hwuao mmuuawma ceptuuerr uiiga uuah.. glek (nelen makanan) mulai nih ^^ baca terus ya.**

**Hyoga : males ahhh…**

**Yumi : males aja **

**Hyoga : yyeeii ngajak ribut! Aurora Execution!**

**Yumi : Kenyang juga… mau lagi dong…**

**Hyoga (nangis ngebatin ) : masa Aurora Execution gua di makan? huhuhu T.T**

… … … **The Sweet and Sad Smile … … …**

"June… June…"

"Ehm… huwaahhh… ngantuk neesan Esmeralda."

"Itu, ayah kamu datang…"

"Ha? Oh… tolong jaga Shun bentar ya…" pinta June.

"Hmmm…" jawab Esmeralda.

Di luar June tampak sedang tertawa dengan ayahnya… Walau hatinya tidak sesenang wajahnya.

**(Author : Sebenernya pengen bikin tokoh yang jadi ayahnya June, tapi kayaknya lebih baik bayangin versi masing-masing aja ya *.*)**

"Kenapa?" tanya Esmeralda saat June kembali.

"Gak, papa tadi cuma bawain makanan buat June sama neesan." jawab June.

"Besok, Ikki yang jaga Shun ya?" tanya Esmeralda.

"Iya…"

"Kamu mendingan tetep masuk sekolah besok, jangan paksain diri nungguin Shun di sini." kata Esmralda lembut.

"Iya neesan… hhh… semoga Shun cepet sembuh." desah June sedih.

"Sembuh kok nanti Shun juga sembuh… Makanya kita harus terus mendoakan yang terbaik buat Shun, okay?" tanya Esmeralda mencoba menghibur June.

"Hmmm…." jawab June tersenyum lemah.

One Month Later…

Tetap tidak ada kemajuan, Shun masih terbaring di rumah sakit, dalam keadaan koma. Semua semakin cemas dan sedih, hampir saja yang lain menyerah dan akan mencabut semua alat pendukung kehidupan Shun selama sebulan ini, kalau tidak di semangati Hyoga dan teman-teman Shun yang lain, mungkin keputusan orang tua Shun tidak dapat di cegah…

"Udah sebulan lebih… gua cuma bisa nontonin hal-hal semacam ini. Apa gua udah mati? Tapi kenapa gua gak bisa sadar? Detak jantung gua normal kan?" kata Shun, heran menatapi raganya.

Selama sebulan lebih, Shun 'berkeliaran' di antara hidup dan mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa menatapi raganya. Ia sering mencoba memanggil siapapun yang menjaganya tapi hasilnya…? Selalu sia-sia.

"_Sebenernya ada apa sih? Kenapa gua begini?"_ batin Shun.

"Kakak… yakin mau tau alasannya?" tanya anak lelaki yang waktu itu.

"Arrrggghhhhh! Lu! Lu!" teriak Shun kaget.

"Maaf… buat kakak kaget…" jawab anak itu.

"Heh… ngomong-ngomong ngilang kemana lu selama ini, terus… bisa gak orang-orang liat lu?" tanya Shun.

"Gak… mereka tidak bisa melihat aku… juga kakak… maksud aku, roh kakak…" jawabnya polos.

"Yeeeiii gua juga tau, kalo gua yang di sini berwujud roh! Terus sebenernya gua udah mati belom sih?"

"Belum… kakak belum meninggal, kakak…roh kakak hanya sedang terjebak di dunia antara hidup dan mati, saat ini…" jelas anak lelaki itu.

"Oooohhhh…" jawab Shun "_Kok oh ya?_" batin Shun.

Ia terdiam… lalu tiba-tiba…

"Heiiii! Bocah thriller! Tadi lu bilang 'kakak mau tau alasannya?' gi…gimana lu tau kan… kan gua gak ngomong? Kan gua cuma ngebatin!" tanya Shun sedikit takut dan heran.

Anak cowok itu tersenyum, pertama kalinya ia tersenyum… Senyum manis yang menyayat hati…

"Aku… bisa mendengar apa yang di bicarakan hati seseorang… Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu." tuturnya.

"Okay… now explain! Kenapa gua bisa jadi kayak gini?" tanya Shun.

"Ayo… ikut aku kak…" ajak anak lelaki itu…

Lalu… Shun tiba di sebuah rumah… rumah pelacuran!

"Eh… Lu bawa gua ke tempat apa sih?" tanya Shun.

"Lihat anak perempuan di sebelah sana?" tanya anak itu pada Shun.

Shun memperhatikan seseorang yang di tunjuk oleh anak lelaki itu.

"Hmm… dan jangan bilang kalo anak sekecil itu adalah pelacur!" jawab Shun sedikit iba.

"Bukan… dia bukan pelacur… dia adik perempuan ku, dia di jual ke rumah pelacuran ini dan di jadikan pembantu. Tapi aku tau, bahwa suatu saat nanti… Mungkin ketika ia sudah besar, mungkin 17 tahun… Saat itu ia akan di jadikan…" anak lelaki itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, wajahnya tampak sangat sedih.

Shun tidak tega melihatnya, lalu ia memandangi adik perempuan dari anak lelaki itu. Adik perempuannya, mungkin masih 12 tahun…masih kecil.

"Memang orang tua kalian di mana?"

"Orang tua kami meninggal saat kami masih kecil… Lalu kami di tampung di gereja oleh seorang pendeta tua…"

… … … … … … **To Be Continued … … … … … …**

**Yumi : Mulai serius! Ayo serius!**

**Hyoga : Jangan serius!**

**Yumi : Reseh banget sih!**

**Hyoga : Reseh aja! *ngebatin senang* **_**mampus lu kemakan kata2 sendiri.**_

**Yumi : *muka innocent mode on* Reseh amat (dengan nada innocent pula)**

**Hyoga : errrrrr dasar anak kecil!**


	4. His Story and My New Life

**Chapter 4**

… … … **His Story … And My New Life … … .. **

"Lalu kami di tampung di gereja oleh seorang pendeta tua. Beliau begitu baik pada kami… tapi saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun… Beliau meninggal dunia. Sebagai gantinya gereja tempat kami tinggal kini di rawat oleh anak angkat beliau, hanya saja… Anak angkat beliau sebetulnya bukan orang yang baik…" tutur anak itu sedih.

Tiba-tiba Shun berada di sebuah gereja lalu di sebuah kamar.

"Ini tempat tinggalku dan adik perempuanku yang tadi, Sasha…"

"Lukisan ini…" kata Shun kaget.

"Ya… aku sempat menunjukan lukisan ini pada kakak…"

"Di sini… banyak lukisan… ini semua kamu yang buat? Hebat sekali! Waaahhh…" kata Shun kagum.

"Terima kasih… ini memang lukisan buatan ku, setidaknya hanya ini yang tersisa selebihnya…"

"Selebihnya …?" tanya Shun.

"Ya, anak angkat pak pendeta sering menjual lukisan yang ku buat,"

"Nah… lalu tubuhmu sendiri, sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Shun lagi.

Anak itu tersenyum… lalu menunjukan sesuatu. Ternyata sekarang Shun berada di pemakaman.

"Aku sudah … mati… Sewaktu Sasha di bawa ke rumah pelacuran, aku mencoba menyelamatkananya, namun saat itu… Aku berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Tujuanku adalah rumah pelacuran itu, tiba-tiba aku di serang beberapa lelaki bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan mereka bermaksud merampok, tetapi karena mendapati aku yang tidak punya uang sama sekali… Aku … di bunuh …" tuturnya pelan.

Shun mulai menitikan air matanya…

"La… lalu bagaimana lu bisa tau gua…?"

"Di hari kakak kecelakaan … di hari itu juga aku meninggal, aku tertarik ke tempat di mana kakak berada waktu itu, sebetulnya aku ingin meminta bantuan… Tapi kakak sudah terlanjur sadar dari koma maka itu…"

"Jadi… gua kayak gini karena lu?" potong Shun sambil membentak anak itu meski ia sendiri menangis.

Anak itu menangis berlutut…

"Ku mohon… kak Shun… tolong selamatkan adikku… tolong bawa dan rawat dia seperti adik kakak sendiri. Aku sudah tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi… Ku mohon… aku sudah tak mungkin lagi bisa menyelamatkan Sasha… ku mohon…" pintanya menangis sambil memegang kaki Shun.

Shun kaget… tak sadar kini ia berurai air mata lagi… Mendengar kisah hidup anak itu, melihat betapa pedihnya kehidupan anak itu dan adiknya, melihat anak itu bertekuk lutut menangis di kakinya…

"Baiklah… aku akan menolongmu, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Be…benarkah…?" tanya anak itu sambil masih memegang kaki Shun. "Terima kasih, kak…" lanjutnya.

"Ya… sudah… ayo berdiri…" kata Shun.

"Terima kasih…" kata anak itu terharu dan masih tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shun lagi.

"Sasha ada di Italy… kakak datang ke alamat ini, selamatkan Sasha…" katanya seraya memberikan kertas…

Shun melihat kertas tersebut, ia menyimpannya di saku jaketnya. Anak itu menangis terharu. Shun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menghapus air mata anak itu, lalu tiba-tiba anak itu menghilang dan saat itu juga roh Shun tertarik masuk ke dalam raganya…

00.00

June menangis memandangi Shun, ia menangis tertunduk di tempat tidur sambil memegang tangan Shun, ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengusap rambutnya…

"June… June…"

"Sh… Shun… Shun…? Hah… lu… lu… Niisan! Om! Tante! Neesan Esmeralda!" teriak June sambil menangis.

Yang lain terbangun dan langsung berlari menuju June, semuanya menitikan air mata haru dan bahagia. Mama Shun langsung memeluk putra bungsunya… Shun lalu teringat akan anak lelaki itu… Ia langsung melepas pelukan mamanya, infus dan alat-alat lainnya ia lepas begitu saja. Shun langsung mencari jaket birunya dan memeriksa kantongnya. Dan kertas bertuliskan alamat dimana Sasha berada, benar-benar ada di kantong jaketnya.

"Mama, Papa, Niisan Ikki, June, Neesan Esmeralda… Shun harus ke Italy dan selambat-lambatnya besok." kata Shun.

"Apa?... maksud kamu… ini… ada.. apa… " kata semua bingung dengan Shun.

Shun melihat semua wajah itu, mereka melihatnya dengan bingung, tak percaya dan heran. Shun tau kalau mereka bepikir kalau ia sedang bergurau.

"Adduuuuhh… Shun serius! Please Shun jelaskan semuanya nanti. Please urus penerbangan ke Italy besok, harus!" kata Shun cepat. Yang lain masih bingung.

"Baiklah… Ikki ayo, ikut papa. Kita urus tiket dan yang lainya…" kata papa Shun.

Shun tertegun bahagia…

"Huuwaaa! Makaasssiihhh paappaaa…" kata Shun girang sambil memeluk papanya.

… A Weeks Later…

Akhirnya Shun berhasil menemukan tempat Sasha berada. Awalnya memang susah untuk meyakinkan Sasha… tapi akhirnya Sasha yakin kalau apa yang Shun tuturkan itu benar… Ia juga membawa semua lukisan-lukisan anak itu. Maka kehidupan baru Shun… di mulai…

Sunday at March…

02.00

Di malam yang dingin Shun duduk sendirian di sebuah taman, memang bukan taman yang dilihatnya dulu, tapi ia merasa senang berada di taman di dalam seluk beluk kota Tokyo itu. Shun memandang lurus melihat ke arah bunga-bunga mawar… And suddenly… Bunga-bunga itu berterbangan dan memunculkan seseorang… Anak lelaki itu! Ia melayang dengan bunga-bunga mawar berterbangan mengelilinginya…

"Kamu…!" kata Shun tak percaya lalu menghampiri anak itu.

"Iya… terima kasih kak, kakak mau menolong Sasha… Aku, akhirnya bisa bebas dan tenang sekarang…" tuturnya bahagia.

"Tentu saja, aku beruntung dapat bertemu dengan orang sepertimu…" balas Shun lembut.

Anak itu menapakkan kakinya… masih dengan bunga mawar berterbangan di sekitarnya…

"Terima kasih kak… maaf 'waktu' ku tidak banyak… Aku harus pergi… Terima kasih kak Shun…"

"Iya…" jawab Shun, lalu anak itu beranjak pergi…

"Hey… tunggu, siapa namamu?" teriak Shun, anak itu menengok…

"Alone… namaku Alone…" jawab anak itu tersenyum… senyum indah yang menyayat hati.

Dan Alone pun menghilang, Shun menangis ketika melihat Alone menghilang perlahan dalam putaran bunga mawar…

"Alone…" gumam Shun…

Alone… anak lelaki manis dan baik hati…

Senyum itu… senyum indah, manis namun menyayat hati… Selamanya adalah senyum yang menjadi bagian dari beribu-ribu kenangan indah yang akan Shun ingat…

… … … **Alone … … …**

**THE END**

**Yumi : yupe ^^ abis deh ^^ Begitulah … :D (mo ngomong apa ya? lupa) Thanks for read, if you read -,- Tapi walau gak baca juga makasih deh ^^ Kalo bisa sih baca ^^ waaahhh apa ini pemakasaan! ehehehehe. Semoga fic yang belum sempet di update, bisa ku update secepatnya ^^ Habis udah mau Ujian (curhat ^.^) jadinya agak susah untuk ngerjain hal lain ^^ Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan. Segitu aja… Thanks atas perhatian dan waktunya (emang pidato ?^^ :D XD)**

**Sincerely Yumi Amamiya **

**^.^**


End file.
